


Daddy's little boy

by moroo1234



Series: Chid Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Stiles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nice Peter, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having Stiles was the best thing that ever happened to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's little boy

If you live in Beacon Hills you must have met Scott Stilinski and Allison Argent,  
18 year old Scott, son of Melissa Stilinski, a nurse, and John Stilinski, Sheriff of Beacon Hills,

and 17 Allison Argent, daughter of Chris Argent, a weapon dealer, and Victoria Argent, an English teacher,

They hung out in different cliques , Allison was best friend with queen bee- Lydia Martin, while Scott was best friend with Isaac Lahey, School's nerd,

It was like a romantic-comady, they were young, free and in love,

Until one day.

"L-lydia" Allison cried,

"Is it-?"

Allison nodded, she looked at pregnancy test in her hand, pregnant at 17, not every girl's dream.

"Oh god, you have to tell Scott" Lydia said,

She told Scott, he stared at her in shock, eventually saying he will support in every decision she makes.

Telling their parents was the worst,

Victoria and Chris were so mad, they kicked Allison out, saying that it's all her fault,

John and Melissa weren't so happy too, but welcomed the teen with open arms into their home.

Giving birth to Stiles Stilinski-Argent was the best thing Allison did in his short life,

Scott cried when he held his son for the first time, whispering that he will do everything he can to protect him and his mom.

When Stiles was one month old, Chris Argent came to see his grandson, he said that he divorced Victoria after Allison left,

"Is this him?" Chris asked,

The baby, dressed in a white overall with a hat on his little head, opened his little eyes and started wailing,

"Can I?" Chris asked, to which Allison nodded,

"Hi baby boy.." Chris picked up the newborn "my name is Chris, I'm your grandpa.. I'm sorry I didn't come until now, but I was really mean to your mommy"

As soon as Stiles saw Chris, he reached out and grabbed his finger with his little fingers,

"He loves you" Scott said,

from then on Chris was known as grandpa Argent,

When Stiles was six months old he said his first word,

"Come on Stiles, just one more bite" Scott tried to get his son to eat just a little more yogurt,

"da!" Stiles yelled,

"Yeah," Scott smirked "I'm da"

"Da-da!" Stiles tried again,

"Dad." Scott paused,

"Son," said John,

"He just said- "

"I heard"

"Allison!!!!!!" Scott yelled, Allison came to the kitchen, still wearing her pajamas.

"What happened!? is everyone ok?! Is Stiles ok!?"

"Stiles, baby, can you show mom what you just said?"

"Dada!!" Stiles yelled again, it seemed to make him laugh,

"Oh my god! I gotta call my dad!" Allison ran out of the kitchen,

The day later Chris came and brought many toys with him as a present for his grandson being so smart,

When Stiles was one-year-old he did his first step, they were at grandpa Argent's house,

Stiles was playing with Peter, Chris's boyfriend, while Scott and Allison had some things to do,

"You are so smart, aren't you, little one?" Peter out Stiles on the floor and sat across him,

"Oh, if you want that toy you need to come and get it" Peter laughed,

Stiles frowned, he stopped at his place and tried to stand,

"Yes! Go Stiles! You can do it!"

"What are you doing?" Chris asked,

"I'm teaching your grandson how to walk" Peter replied,

"Peter, he's one-year-old, the most he can do is yell at you"

"Don't listen to him Stiles, grandpa is just mean, isn't he?" Peter said, making Stiles laugh

"Come on, he can'- "

"Chris."

"Peter, I- "

"No Chris, look!" Peter pointed at the baby, Stiles stood up and took a few steps before landing on his bum,

When Scott and Allison came back they saw the big surprise,

Allison cried while Scott ran to his son and spun him around in the air,

At five year old Stiles had his first sleepover,

"I'm gonna give you just a little bit of chocolate, don't tell dad, OK?" said Isaac,

"Tell what?" Stiles said with his innocent face, he got that from his mom.

Isaac never thought that his best friend will be a father at the age of 18, now 23,

but he was grateful for his little nephew who made everything look better,

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Isaac asked while they sat inside their blanket fort,

"Umm...Toy Story!"

"Again?"

"Toy story!"

"Ok ok" Isaac put the DVD inside the player, they laid on the floor and watched Toy Story until Stiles fell asleep on one of the pillows,

When Stiles was 14 he came downstairs, he was pale and scared,

"Mom, dad, can I tell you something?" Stiles asked,

"What happened?" Scott asked,

"I- uh- Jesus, uncle Ethan said it would be hard, but I- " Stiles stopped and took a deep breath,

"Stiles, son, What happened?"

"I- I'm gay" Stiles said,

"Stiles," Allison spoke first "It's OK, you're our son, and we love you."

"You do?" Stiles said, surprised.

"Yes, Stiles, having you was the best thing that ever happened to us. Scott said,

Stiles smiled, he hugged his mom and dad and sat next to them while his dad put on his favorite movie,

When Stiles was 16 he finally got a crush,

"What's up?" Allison asked,

"You didn't get some girl knocked up did you?" Scott laughed,

"I- uh- I have a date?" Stiles tried to stop his cheeks from turning hot red but there he was, looking like a tomato,

"With whom?!" Scott jumped from his chair, his son is only 16!

"With Derek Hale, he invited me to prom.. and I said yes.."

"I'm gonna call my dad and your dad" Scott said, both John and Chris had a gun license,

"Dad!" Stiles yelled "If you call them I will never speak to you again!"

"Fine, but he better come here and introduce himself." Said Scott,

When Stiles was 18 he come home angry,

"Something happened kiddo?" Allison asked,

"Derek is an idiot!"

"What happened? did he do something? can I kill him?" said Scott,

"He's ashamed of me! his family came and he introduced me as his best friend!"

"Scott, sit down." Allison ordered "Stiles.. maybe he's not out to them yet, just like it took you time to tell us about you"

"But mom.." Stiles whined,

"I know it's though, but he loves you and you love him so just give him some time, OK?"

"OK.."

At the age 20 there was a knock on the door,

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Scott asked,

"Mr McCall, there's something I would like to ask you and Ms McCall" said Derek,

"Yeah, sure, come in" Scott stepped aside and let Derek come in,

after they sat on the couch Derek started talking,

"So, um, Stiles and I are dating for four years now..and, well, I wanna marry Stiles, if you agree of course."

"I agree! Scott?" Allison asked,

"Derek," Scott said " I would love for you to be my son-in-law."

"Really?! Thank you so much! My grandma gave me her ring, I was thinking about doing it tomorrow on our date, do you think he'll say yes?"

"I know he's gonna say yes." Allison smiled,

The next day Stiles came with a big smile on his face "Mom, dad, I know Derek asked you for permission to ask me to marry him, and.. I said yes, Derek and I are engaged."

"Congratulation baby!" Allison hugged her son,

When Stiles was 22, Scott walked him down the aisle, it was hard, Scott cried, it was hard to let go,

He knew he was doing the right thing, because Derek loved Stiles, and Stiles loved Derek, and his son deserved only the best.

He looked at his wife, she was already crying, happy tears of course.

Having Stiles was the best thing that happen to them.


End file.
